Forgiveness
by DDLJ
Summary: Nolan Ross considered himself a lot of things; a billionaire sure, a genius since was in grade school, but a father not in a million years. Team! Nemily
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**EDIT - Redone chapter.**

**Alright I will admit that I'm slightly obsessed with Revenge as of late, I mean the cliff hanger for the last episode was insane. That would also explain the reasoning for this story. This is going to be a fic that I've seen popping up a lot as of late, in which Nolan Ross gets a kid. Now from the ones that I've read, I'm going to try and make it a bit different, by making it from both Nolan and the daughter's point-of-view and adding a twist.**

**I have tried my best to not take anybodies ideas or anything, if you find similarities between this and something else that you've read, I'm sorry! It's not my intent to rip off anybody's stories or anything and I don't want anyone to get that impression.**

**Please, review the story, so I can fix problems and fix things that you do and do not like about the story.**

**And of course a disclaimer, I do not own anything related to the series ****_Revenge_**** I just love the story and the characters!**

**Okay, I hope you enjoy this story! Thank you for reading!**

Nolan Ross knew how to celebrate. Today was no exception. The entire NolCorp building was decked out to look like the entirely of Hawaii had loaned itself out for the day. After months of personally trying to persuade an up and coming independent programming company to partner with NolCorp and not their top competitor it finally paid off. Nolan smirked with contempt, taking a mai tai from the server that passed by him, and looked over the balcony to the lower floors of the company. The smiles and laughs of his employee's filled the room, contrary to what many people thought he wasn't just a cagey, control freak of a billionaire, he had a nice side too. He knew how to treat his employees fairly and with a few extra benefits like vacations to Switzerland and office parties. He shifted the straw hat on his head and rolled up the sleeves of his Hawaiian shirt.

He took a long sip of his drink and headed for the stairs, set on taking part in the hula dance going on. He halted mid step when his assistant rushed up to him an urgent look on her face.

"Mr. Ross, you have a woman Elena Brooks on the line. "

His brows furrowed and waved a finger at her with a smile, "I thought I had all my meeting cancelled for today, remember no business just partying."

She sighed twirling a strand of her dark hair, "I know Mr. Ross but she's calling from the hospital. She says it's urgent."

Nolan's smile faltered, his mind raced to a picture of Emily lying in a hospital bed, he took the cell phone from her pressing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Nolan Ross, my name is Elena Brooks I'm the primary neurosurgeon at South Hampton General. I'm calling in regards to Aimee Thompson."

At the surname Nolan's pulse skipped a few beats. His mind reeled back to the memories of the woman the love of his life in his college days. "What happened?"

"Ms. Thompson was involved in a car crash three days ago on her way to the New York International Airport. The police ruled it out as drunk driving incident. Ms. Thompson sustained a sever concussion."

Nolan ran a hand through his hair and breathed out, after a few moments he spoke "I'll be right over."

He hated hospitals. They reminded him of his father and his daily 'lessons' he taught growing up and it was here where he'd spend most of his time afterwards. He tried to push the memories aside as he walked up to the receptionist desk. The woman behind it, smiled politely at him, "Can I help you sir?"

"Can you tell me what floor Aimee Thompson is on?"

"I'll just check." the receptionist clicked at her computer for a moment, and replied. "She's on the 5th floor, in the ICU." With a thanks Nolan dashed to the elevator down the hall and up to the ICU. He made his way over to the nurse station. " I'm here for Aimee Thompson."

The nurse glanced up to him, with a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, visiting is for family only."

Without thinking Nolan answered, "I am family. I'm her boyfriend."

The nurse scrutinized him for a moment, she had been told by Dr. Beth that The Nolan Ross of NolCorp was coming in but didn't know for what."Of course, her room is right through that corridor on the left. Room number 3. I can also get Dr. Beth with you as well."

"Thanks."

As Nolan walked down the corridor his mind felt heavy and chest felt tight. He was going to see her and after so many years. He closed his eyes, hoping that he'd see the image of the Aimee he remembered seeing. The one who's long curly brown hair had a life of its own, her skin was clear and radiant. And her smile and the dimples she made that would brighten his day no matter how bad. Her eyes are what he wanted to see the most, those shimmering liquid pools of haze that were as clear and bright as any diamond and as deep and warm as a fireplace.

He found himself standing at the door, he reached his hand out for the handle, slowly the door opened. Nolan walked inside, his eyes fell on her lying there in the bed like a lifeless doll.

He moved forward his eyes trailing down her body, slowly, examining the woman he hadn't seen in seventeen years. Her hair was a dull shade of brown the curls that cascades down her were limp and thin. Her usual radiant olive skin was pasty and thin, blotched with blue and yellow her face was hollow sunken in by the lack of nutrition. Her lithe body was swallowed up beneath the covers making her look even smaller. She was like a former being of herself.

This wasn't the same loud, peppy dancer girl he knew in high school, and she certainly wasn't the woman who yelled a string of curse words to him, raking her fingers through her dark curly locks in anger as she paced around the bedroom of their apartment like a fire cracker. Nolan simply ignored her not wanting to hear any of what she had to say and proceeded to walk out the door his suitcase in hand. That was seventeen years ago.

He seated himself beside her , watching the shallow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed through the oxygen mask. He placed his hand over her small hands , rubbing the back of her hand in circular motions, the action having a calming effect on her when she would stress out.

"Aimee, I'm sorry." He felt helpless, seeing her like this, even with the best doctors he knew of on stand by he didn't know if there was anything he could do.

Nolan stood up, gentle placing her hand to her side, when the doctor walked into the room. Doctor Brooks extended her hand which Nolan took.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Aimee has sustained a grade 3 concussion from the car accident," she explained, " the police investigating said that the drunk driver swerve the car to avoid hitting the van head on. In doing so she obtained most of the blow to her head. We've placed her on artificial hyperventilation to keep the swelling down in her brain."

"Does she have any other injures?"

"She sustained a punctured spleen, a broken rib and fractured arm. All of which have been fixed without complication."

Nolan glanced at Aimee, "When will she wake up?"

"It's difficult to say, with her condition. She is making progress though, we've lessened the dose of medicine that she's on, if she continues like this we're confident that she'll be able to breathe on her own in a few days."

"Thank you doctor. Let me know if anything changes." he handed the doctor a business card.

"Of course Mr. Ross." the doctor shook his hand once more and went back to doing her rounds. Nolan walked back over to Aimee, kneeled down and kissed her cheek, " You'll make it through Aimee. I promise you will."

As Nolan pushed the elevator button down he glanced around the area, his eyes falling on Dr. Brooks. The doctor spotted him pointing towards him direction as she talked to a woman in a steel grey suit and long chestnut hair in a pony tail. The woman flashed her eyes towards him with her hand out to stop him and she strode towards him.

"Nolan Ross?" she huffed her Brooklyn accent shining through, as she side stepping in front of him preventing him as the elevator doors opened.

"Yes? Who's asking?" he asked annoyed at the fact that this woman was blocking his way.

The woman pulled a business card out from her pocket handing it to him. "My name is Beth Delany, I work with the Brooklyn C.P.S. I'd like to talk to you about your daughter."

Nolan laughed. For the first time since he received the phone call this morning his body was racked with stress and anger. He didn't even let himself catch a breath in all of this, but right here he couldn't help himself.

"I don't have any kids." he said a few moments later.

"Your daughter, Rebecca?" she asked slowly.

Nolan sighed, this woman was obviously confused and he wasn't really in the mood to play twenty questions. He walked past her short form and stepped into the elevator just as the doors closed, and said over his shoulder, "you have the wrong man, I don't have any kids." he clarified.

Beth furrowed her brows in confusion, she was sure she had the right Nolan Ross he was the CEO of NolCorp Software. She took a paper out from her portfolio, she pushed her self into the elevator just as the doors closed, almost falling into his chest before he caught her in time.

"Are you insane?" Nolan asked, steadying the woman as the elevator began its decent.

"I have a birth certificate here, naming you as the father of Rebecca Louisa Thompson, born August 4th 1994 at Mercy Hospital in Atlanta, Georgia, to you and Aimee Thompson."

At the surname Nolan's eyebrows furrowed. He reached out, taking the slip of paper from her hands and read over the paper. He recalled December of 1994, their trip to Paris for their anniversary. Most of it consisted of the two of them wrapped in each others arms doing things other then sight seeing the Eiffel Tower and eating croissants. Two months later once they are back in the states she acts distant, and then one morning when he comes back to their apartment, she's not there, the only thing she left behind was a voicemail. He mentally kicks himself for not noticing something was wrong with her.

Beth glanced to him, her eyes downward, "I take it you didn't' know about Rebecca till now?"

"No."

Beth smiled warmly, "Mr. Ross, Dr. Brooks has made me aware of Aimee's situation. We are all hoping for the best. But Aimee had it all written up ahead of time, that if something should happen to her, that you be contacted."

Nolan felt lightheaded, the elevators walls seemed to be closing in, getting smaller, he needed to get out now. The doors rang opened, Nolan booked it out of the hospital. He stopped at the main entrance, letting his lungs fill with the cool, sweet South Hampton air till he felt control over his air passages again. His mind felt slow as he tried to process all of this.

"Mr. Ross!" Beth yelled out, following him to the main entrance of the hospital, she stopped beside him. Nolan straightened up slightly, he was angry, now he understood why the social worker was coming up to him.

"Aimee's going to be fine. She'll be alright." he said to Beth, mostly to assure himself.

"We are all hoping for a speedy recovery, but I cannot let the fact that a 17 year old is left alone while her mother is in the hospital. "

"She has parents, and a sister!" he added.

"Her father died three years ago," Beth explained, " and her step-mother is in elderly care home, and Ms. Waters is missing."

"You can't seriously believe that I'm capable of raising a kid. I work twenty hours a day, attend not so age appropriate gathering, have more parties than I can count, and I have the paparazzi on my tail all the time." He angrily motioned to himself, "and if you haven't noticed I wasn't exactly cast from the dad mold. I've never spoken to her in her 16 years." Nolan's eyes lit up, "What about friends? I'm sure Aimee has a ton of friends who'll do the job." He was sure she had friends or people she worked closely too that could take care of her.

"She's temporarily staying with one of Aimee's friends in Brooklyn, I've had my office call them as well and they just can't take on the responsibility. Since the accident she's been spending most of her time here at the hospital almost every day now."

Nolan's gaze softened at her words, Beth reached out a sympathetic hand to him, "Mr. Ross, I know this is a lot to take in, and in one day. But, you must start thinking of the inevitable. If Ms. Thompsons doesn't survive this Rebecca doesn't stand much of a chance. You need to make the decision of where she'll stay if worst comes to worst. The foster system is-"

"Not an option." He clarified, turning to her. He'd had first hand experience of what it did to an innocent girl, what its effects had still done to her. But at the same time he knew he couldn't take on the task of raising anyone but himself. What qualifications did he have for this? His childhood wasn't exactly a good place to take notes on the matter.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Can you just give me a few minutes to process this?"

Beth nodded, "Of course. In fact I have another case to get to. I'll leave you with my number, call me if you have any questions."

As she turned to leave she remember something, she took the letter from her pocket, turning back to Nolan, "Mr. Ross, I have a letter, and was told to give you this as soon as possible." Nolan took the letter from her and Beth walked off to take a call on her phone.

He looked over the letter in his hand as he walked to the parking lot towards his car. He shut the door and looked down at the letter clutched in his hand. What would he find in here? He knew it was from Aimee by the way she spelt his name on the front in her elegant handwriting. But what about well. He stared at the front of it, turned it over, and ripped the envelop open. He pulled out the thin piece of paper, his eyes scanned over his name once more, before he read what she had written.

_Dear Nolan,_

_If you're reading this now, then I know that you're probably angry and shocked at me. I know that my letters have brought nothing that to your life. But I hope that this last letter from me will ease these feelings and I hope that one day you will have the power to forgive me._

_By now, I am sure you're aware of our daughter, Rebecca. From the first moment that we met in high school, I've always felt this unyielding bond of friendship with you. You were the only one in my life that saw me for who I was, you were someone I could trusted with my life a real friend._

_Had I known I was pregnant, I would have never walked away when I did. I found out I was pregnant a month after we got back from Paris. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I had never planned to have children and being a mother wasn't something I could see myself doing. The amount of maternal guidance I had growing up was little. My mother died when I was four and I never had a good relationship with my step mother. I wanted to tell you but I knew that you weren't as ready as I was. I went along with the pregnancy and on the 4th of August 1994, Rebecca Louisa Thompson was born, weighing 5 lb 6 oz. I named her 'Rebecca' for its meaning of kindness and beauty, and 'Louisa' after my mother. The feelings that I had when I saw her face reminded me of you so much it hurt. In that moment I knew that I would do whatever I could to protect and care for my daughter. When Rebecca was two I decided that if you wanted nothing to do with me, you would at least want to know who your daughter was._

_I 'll never forget when I first stepped foot into NolCorp. I was so proud of you to see what you had become, you rose past all of the hurdles of the past. This was your biggest accomplishment. When I was about to meet with you, I realized that what I was doing was selfish. You had become all of this all on your own merit, you rose above everything in your life to get to this point. Who was I to take all of it away from you? So, I stopped myself. I raised Rebecca on my own. When she started to ask whom and where her father was, I told her you were an important man with big responsibilities but that you loved her very much. As Rebecca grew, I realized that I hadn't much family that I trusted anymore, and, I started to think about what would happen to me if was no longer there to care for her. _

_So I planned that if anything should happen to me that you would be contacted. All I ask of you Nolan, is that you promise to take care of Rebecca and give her the life that I never could. My last request, is that you tell her that despite what I may have done in the past that I've always kept her best interest at heart and that I love her._

_ Goodbye Nolan. _

_With love,_

_ Aimee_

Nolan placed the letter down in his lap, letting out a shaky breath. She was the first person he really felt something for. But it was obvious now, he didn't feel the same love he had for her in college, but he still cared for her deeply even after all this time. He remembered a time when he made a promise to Aimee, that he'd be there for her always no matter what, holding her hand through whatever storm, and tell her it'd be alright as long as they were together. He realized now that he couldn't be there for Aimee anymore. But he could be for Rebecca.

He picked up his cell phone, dialed the social worker's number, and drove out of the parking lot heading for Brooklyn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for following the story and for the reviews! I'm so glad you're interested :) Now we can finally meet Nolan's daughter! Please let me know if anything needs to be changed or fixed!  
-DDLJ**

* * *

Nolan took a sip of the black liquid smelling of hazelnut, wishing that it was something stronger. He wasn't much of a stress drinker but he figured now would be a great time for a stiff drink. He placed his cup into the cup holder, being careful not to spill any on his khakis and shirt as the driver drove over a few speed bumps.

He sighed, running his stick fingers through his hair and glanced to the envelop sitting beside him. He imagined how he'd meet Rebecca for the first time. As the different scenarios played out in his mind, each scenario he was stuck on one detail. How would he introduce himself to her: as Nolan or as dad? He figured that she didn't know much about him except for what was in the magazines.

He wondered what she was like; was she into fashion, art or reading books? He didn't realize he had arrived at the house until the driver opened the door. He shoved the letter into his pocket, cursing himself, he still hadn't figured out a solution to his dilemma. He got out of the car, looking up to the modern house. The neatly trimmed law was surrounded with children's toys, the entire perimeter was guarded by a thick black iron gate. Beth strolled over to him, her car parked up ahead of his limo. Nolan followed Beth, through the creaky gate to the front door. He loosened a button on his shirt and with a shaky hand rang the doorbell.

The door opened, revealing a tall Polish woman, with straight blonde hair. She glanced to Nolan, and looked over to Beth beside him. The woman smiled and offered her hand.

"Nolan Ross, I'm Caitlin Luttrell, Aimee's close friend, please come in. Beth thanks you for arriving so soon." Caitlin said as she lead them through the hall way.

Nolan glanced around the hallway, complimenting the modern taste and of the home until his eyes caught sight of it. He stared at the wooden platypus statue across from the living room. It stared back at him and he has half a mind to think it's a real living bear. He shifted away from the statue, almost falling backward as a ball rested at his feet. As he picked it up, two girls yelled and screamed as they raced down the hallway towards him. With a smirk, Nolan handed the ball to the girls.

"You girls better not throw that ball inside the house." Caitlin said sternly to them, with a laugh the girls skipped back to the kitchen.

"Those are my girls, twins; they'll be 11 this month." Caitlin chatted, leading the two into the living room.

She took a cup from the coffee tray on the table and took a seat filling the cup as she spoke, "I take it that Beth told you about Aimee's accident."

Nolan nodded, "She was on her way to the airport, was Rebecca with her?"

"Yes, she was going to a retreat in the Southampton, they we're visiting here for the entire summer since Rebecca's been out of school. Thankfully, no, she wasn't with her. I'm sorry." she tearing up, pulling a tissue out from the box on the table.

"It's just so sudden, you don't expect these kinds of things to happen to the people you care about."

"No, you don't." he sympathized.

"How long have you and Aimee been friends?" he asked.

Caitlin dried her eyes, "I've known her for ten years. Ever since I met her at my pregnant yoga session we've been friends we'll more like sisters ever since." she laughed, recalling the memory with a sad smile. "How is she doing?"

"She's stable the doctors say that if she continues to improve she'll be able to breathe on her own." Nolan sighed.

"You mentioned that Aimee was heading to a retreat." Nolan asked, trying

Caitlin must have noticed the underling meaning in what he said, because she furrowed her brows at him, "I don't think it's my business to tell you about Aimee's personal life." she looked down at her coffee cup.

"Caitlin, I don't mean to be rushed here but where is Rebecca?" Beth asked.

"The last I saw her she went out to the mall with a few friends. She should be back any minute now, "Caitlin glanced to the watch on her hand, "it's been an hour."

At the sound of a loud crash Caitlin cursed, rose from the couch and ran out to the hallway, "Girls! You better not be getting into my makeup upstairs again!" Another crash, Caitlin peered into the living room apologetically.

Nolan rose from the couch, walking around the living room and to the front hall, finding the life size wooden platypus statue interesting. What would possess someone to have a 9 foot statue and of a platypus of all things, though it was Brooklyn and from the visits he's made it's not even that weird. He puts his hand to the bill of the creature, finding it disturbing and somewhat cool at the same time.

The front door opened, Nolan whipped himself around to see the teenager by a pair of jean clad legs in a pair of nicked black trainers. She didn't seem to notice him as she walked further into the house, dropping her bag by the front door.

"Aunt Caitlin, do you know you have a limo parked in your drive way?" She called up the stairs, her dark curls shifting around her tanned face as she walked down the hall. She looked so much like her he didn't believe it, there was so much of her resemblance and nothing that told him she was his.

"Rebecca?" Beth appeared from the living room.

"Beth, what are you doing here?" She asked, "Is this about my mom?"

"Yes, it concerns your mother and you," Nolan noticed as Beth scanned the hallway for him.

"Well, what is it?" Becca pressed, her hands tensing around the material of her jacket. Nolan walked out from behind the statue.

"Becca," Caitlin called out rushing down the stairs to stand beside her. Caitlin leveled her eyes with his as he walked towards them, "This is Nolan Ross."

At this, Becca's eyes the same grey blue as Nolan glowered at him. "Why is he here?" she snapped looking towards her aunt who gave her a small smile. She turned to Beth a realization hitting her "No, way." she whispered.

"Becca," Beth began, "I know that this all seems sudden but we need to discuss where you'll be going with your mother in the hospital."

Nolan felt the sting of hurt run through him at her expression. He reached out to her sincerely "Look, I know that you might hate me and you have every right to. But give me a chance to explain myself."

Becca scoffed, and yanked out of her aunt's grip, taking a step back to the threshold, "I don't even know you, hell, you haven't even bothered to show up for the past seventeen years of my life. Whatever thing you had with my mom is between you and her. I've gotten along just fine without a dad." she raced out of the door.

* * *

She ran out of the house and past the creaky gate and stopped once she got down the hill of Caitlin's home. Becca sat on the edge of the curb, her breath labored and palms fisted. The moment she saw him she knew who he was, she'd know for a while that Nolan Ross was apart of her mom's life. She kicked her foot to the curb with a yell. He was just another rich man who left the world and people that cared about him behind.

"Becca, Rebecca!" Caitlin yelled. Becca glanced up as her aunt jogged down the hill she was surprised at how dexterous she was running in her three in heels. Caitlin breathed heavily, hands on her knees to catch a breath as she stood beside her. Becca paid her no attention as she kept her eyes on the red Buick parked ahead of her.

"Sweetie," Caitlin breathed, "I was going to tell you as soon as you got home."

Becca didn't say a word as Caitlin sat down, placing her hand sympathetically on Becca's arm.

"Becca, I know what you're going through," She began.

"You're just saying that," Becca sighed.

Since her mom was in the accident three days ago, their summer vacation wasn't going the way they'd planned. It wasn't about visiting New York, she just wanted her mom back, to see her awake and smiling not in the hospital bed lying still and lifeless. And now her 'father' if she could call him that, decided to show up out of no where. She sighed, feeling tears threaten to fall.

"No, I'm not. I grew up never knowing who my father was. I was nineteen when I went to look for him,"

"Mom never told me this," Becca said surprised by her aunt's revelation.

"That's because I never told her, Caitlin smiled, "Anyway, I didn't know anything about him for most of my life, until I found an old wedding picture of my mom and him hidden in her jewelry box."

"Did you find him?"

"Yes, but it wasn't like I had imagined. My dad was a dead beat mechanic, who made it very clear that he had no interest in my mother or me." Caitlin sighed, a far off look in her eyes.

"Well I'm sure he's the same just a billionaire with too much time on his hands." She countered. There wasn't enough proof for Nolan to be someone she could trust or depend on. The only thing that they had in common was her mom.

"I know how difficult things have been for you sweetie," she explained, "You've been so brave through this whole ordeal. She's a tough cookie she'll make it through… you know I wouldn't think twice about having you stay with us."

She knew that Aunt Caitlin would take care of me for the whole summer if she could. But she'd be off to San Fran with the twins for the next eight months for her job as a journalist. It wasn't like She had school or a real job - babysitting kids didn't pay much - and She wasn't in a summer program or a boarding school. So like most things that happened in her life, Becca had to roll with it.

* * *

Becca trudged my suitcase down the stairs rolling it behind her as She opened the gate. Aunt Caitlin walked beside her with another suitcase. Becca stopped before the limo staring at it with mild interest. The twins giggled curiously at the limo racing around the car, saying things like 'Becca's a movie star now!'. She shrugged, it looked like a car to her, she didn't see the big deal.

She let the driver take her suitcase and the rest of the luggage while Aunt Caitlin walked over to Nolan. She watched their exchange, he look like the typical rich, thirty-something billionaire of New York. He was tall and lanky, and kind of scrawny looking with his bowl haircut, his Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants said he didn't care much about the fashion trends on the now. She laughed; he seemed to tremble under her aunt's gaze as they spoke. Beth the social worker walked up to Becca a small smile present on her face as she spoke.

"Rebecca I just wanted to give you my business card," she handed her the plain looking card; "You can call me if you need anything alright?"

She smiled at Beth, placing the card in her pocket, "Yeah, Okay."

* * *

Nolan glanced to Becca as they sat in the limo. The ride was awkward to say the least the only thing lessening the strange scene was the headphones Becca wore as she kept her gaze to the comic she read. He wanted to talk to her but he knew from the moment that she saw him that wasn't going to happen.

"Where are we going?" Becca asked suddenly. Nolan glanced back to her surprised that she was speaking to him.

"Were going home." He said cautiously wondering if he went too far when she scowled.

Becca looked like she was going to say something else but closed her mouth as a loud ringing sound filled the car. Nolan glanced to the intercom beside him, and clicked the button.

"Mr. Ross, sir, we need you back at the office." a woman cried, her voice filling the car and rattling the windows.

"What's the problem?"

"The distributors for the new launch are here, they want a few changes made."

"We had an agreement, no changes would be made," he groaned.

"Yes sir, but they say if the changes aren't met they'll back out of the deal."

Nolan ran his hands through his hair, "Fine, I'll be there." he pressed the intercom button disconnecting the call.

"We're going to NolCorp?" Becca grinned, sitting forward closing her book.

Nolan furrowed his brows, noticing her sudden interest, "Yes, but it won't take long. I can see you're a fan?"

Becca shrugged, "Well, I do follow the software updates; the firmware update for the cellphones is sleek and efficient."

Nolan grinned surprised that she was interested in his company; maybe they had some common interest after all.

* * *

As they walked into NolCorp his assistant raced up to him, "They're in the third conference room."

Her eyes peered behind him to Becca who glanced around the vestibule. Nolan followed her eyes, aware of the look she gave him.

"Cherry, give her the grand tour." He strolled over to Becca, "That's my assistant Cherry; she'll show you around while I get this thing out of the way."

Becca watched as Nolan disappeared into the elevator. Cherry strolled over to Becca her bright red lips pursed in interest as she looked her over. Becca mimicked her look, placing her hands on her jeans she knew she was wondering why billionaire Nolan Ross just walked in with a teenager.

"Follow me."

Becca followed Cherry around; she led her to all of the departments of NolCorp. She'd never been inside of the building, unless she counted all the NBC specials about the company. She felt drawn to the creativity and the friendliness of the people here, they weren't stuck up and snobby like she thought, in fact they were a bunch of laid back and cool people. She was particularly interested in the creative department.

"This is where they create the designs for the new software right?"

"Yes, NolCorp has the top designers working on the most cutting edge technology." Cherry said as they came back to the center of the lobby, "Well it looks like our tour is up."

Becca looked around the lobby, her eyes resting on the computer at Cherry's desk. She cocked her head to the side, looking shyly at the assistant, "Could I get a bottle of water with a straw?"

The assistant gave her a look that said - 'is that all?' and spun around on her nine inch black heels and walked to a backroom that functioned as a kitchen and lunchroom.

Becca glanced around the lobby making sure that the cost was clear. She walked around the desk and sat down. Peering over the top of the computer screen towards the lunch room to make sure she was safe, she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket -a phone number scribbled onto an old napkin- and shifted the mouse jolting the computer screen alive with the _NolCorp_ logo. With a few expert clicks of the keyboard she found the page she was looking for - and entered the phone number quickly into the search bar. She peeked over the top of the computer again as the page took its time to load.

"Come on…." she urged and like an answered prayer the page popped up. Becca scanned through the page, her eyebrows twisted in annoyance; she felt her stomach lurch as his name appeared before the screen. She took a picture of the screen with her cellphone. Becca perked her head up as she heard the click of the assistant's heels move in her direction. She quickly clicked off the webpage, leaned against the desk and pressed the phone to her ear like she had just ended a call.

"Here's your water." Cherry handed the Icelandic brand water bottle to her. Becca took the water bottle and took a sip. As she glanced across the lobby the elevator doors opened revealing Nolan and a slew of men dressed in business suits behind him.

He waved the men goodbye and waltzed over to Cherry.

"Well, how did the tour go?"

"It was fun, thanks." Becca grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Whoa, this took so much longer to write than I thought. This was way longer than I realized, just so you all know this is part 3 of chapter 1. I had to break up the chapters because they were going into the thousands. Does this format annoy you guys? If it does would you rather read longer chapters, instead of shorter bit size ones? Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! - DDLJ**

The chauffeur opened the door and Becca shuffled out of the limo placing her foot on the sleek grey concrete driveway. She glanced around the mountainous yard full of palm trees; she shielded her eyes when she looked ahead of the limo a bright white light shone in her face.

"That's why I wear sunglasses." Nolan walked up to her handing her a pair, "The glare is worst at this time of the day."

Becca took the pair from him and stared at the glass mansion. The mansion was all glass and smooth taupe stone. Becca turned back to the limo, intent on getting her suitcases, and realized that the driver was in the process of loading them on a trolley.

"You know it looks nicer inside." Nolan offered with a smile. She tightening her hands around her bag and followed him up the smooth terracotta steps.

The posh air of the mansion stunned Becca, she felt like she walked into a _Better Homes and Garden's_ magazine. She followed Nolan into the living room; she couldn't believe that this entire area was just a living room. Their apartment could fit into half of this living-room.

Nolan noticed her expression, and leaned against the side of the white couch. "I take it you like the living room?"

Becca bit the corner of her lip, "This is bigger than our apartment."

Nolan's eyes downcast, he didn't realize that Aimee's situation was _that_ difficult. Of course he never knew much about her after they broke up. He glanced to the glimmering surface of the pool and peeled off of the couch.

"You think downstairs is amazing, wait till you see upstairs."

Becca's eyes trailed away from the gleaming surface of the pool and Nolan led her up the stairs, into the long hallway with doors covering each wall. The mansion was massive, she was sure she'd need a map to find her way downstairs again.

"Choose which ever one you want; there are ten bedrooms and six bathrooms." Nolan went on as they walked through the hall.

Becca stopped at a door mid-way down the hall. She pushed the door open peering into it, surprised by the high ceilings, wide open walls, and an open balcony. She stepped into the room, her sneakers made no sound on the plush weak green carpet. The sea-foam colored walls decorated with sea-shells, a portrait of an old light house stood across from the door. Above the simple white framed bed coral colored sheets lay on top of it. She felt transfixed by the pictures of sea-shells and boats that hung on the wall. She glanced out the wide panel window, taking in the view of the ocean. She loved swimming, and looked forward to going to the beach when she and her mom had arrived in Brooklyn.

"Nice choice, I always liked coming in here and seeing the sun set into the ocean from the balcony."

Becca nodded, "I love the ocean."

Nolan grinned, "We'll have to go sailing sometimes."

She glanced at Nolan incredulously, "You know how to sail a boat?"

"Well, not really," he admitted, running a hand through his hair, "But I know someone who does. Anyway, I'll leave you to unpack." He went for the door closing it behind him.

Becca let out a breath of air, and fell onto the soft sheets. Her hand fell to the old, silver, heart-shaped locket around her neck. Her mom bought it at a flea market to our visit to Los Angeles two summers ago, she'd always loved to collect vintage things; she came back with bags full of 70's style clothes, a wooden owl and a china doll. Becca shuddered at the memory; that doll had one eye that followed you around. Worst of all her mom thought it looked 'really cute' displayed on the kitchen counter top, it stayed there all year.

Becca laughed, glad that the doll 'vanished' mysteriously the next summer when Aunt Caitlin came to visit.

Thinking this, she felt her stomach clinch an unsettling feeling washed over her as she moved from the bed to the seated window opening it. The sun began to set along the horizon, lights of mansions down the mountain came on, as people made their way home for the afternoon. Sitting there, with Nolan's glass mansion hovering over her, and the expansion of the neatly trimmed yard and rolling hills, she felt small and out-of-place. She knew she didn't belong her, in this house with her 'dad'. She knew it was only temporary; it was what she kept telling herself as Nolan showed her around. Just a temporary home. Becca rose from the window and pulled her suitcases from the doorway, surprised that the chauffeur knew where to put them.

She sat one of the suitcases on her bed and unzipped it. Taking out a panda doll, a couple of books, a few pairs of jeans, more t-shirts, and a swim suit. She took out her jeans and shirts, placing them on top of the shelf in the walk in closet. Even with both suitcases unpacked, the closet looked empty.

After a few minutes of unpacking her things she went to the bathroom taking a much- needed shower. She stepped out of the bathroom changed out into a simple grey band t- shirt and black lounge pants. She replaced the locket around her neck, reaching for the bed room door, my stomach rumbled in need of food. Was Nolan the type to have food served in silver trays? Or did he cook; did he even have a kitchen?

Just as she opened the door she glanced up, Nolan stood there his hand arched mid-way to the door.

"Are you hungry?" He asked placing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, starving."

* * *

"This is the best Chinese restaurant in New York." Nolan remarked to Becca as they walked inside of the restaurant. The tank of gold-fish stood in the center of the entrance, the gold and white fish sparkled under the dim light fixtures as a young waitress came up to them, showing them to a table.

Nolan shifted his eyes from the menu and glanced to Becca. Her eyes fixated on the menu in her hands. They'd only been waiting for ten minutes, and he wanted to use this time to ask her questions. He wanted to know more about Aimee. From the letter she left him he figured she was the same spunky and brilliant girl of his yesteryear.

The waitress reappeared at their table, her dark brown hair pinned in two buns with a pair of red chopsticks. She placed glass of water before them and pulled out her order pad smiling.

"Are you ready to order?"

Nolan nodded, placing the menu in the middle of the table, "I'll have the usual." she scribbled his order and Becca ordered something similar. The waitress took their menus, telling them that their order would take fifteen minutes and left.

"Rebecca, what did Aimee say about me to you? Growing up I mean."

He noticed how her shoulders stifled, she glanced at him her eyes hard "What any mother would tell their three-year-old. Of course after a while I figured that I was a bastard." She said bitterly, and pushed a strand of hair from her face tucking it back behind her ear and opted to stare out the window.

Their talk ceased as the waitress reappeared with their order. The two sat in an awkward silence, eating but not making eye contact. Nolan slipped his credit card into the check book, and took a fortunate cookie on their way out.

Once they got home Nolan realized that it wasn't just _Casa de Nolan_ anymore. Having someone living in the same house with him was a foreign concept. The occasional guest was far and few. He'd been alone for so long, how was he supposed to let others in?

As Becca padded up the stairway, Nolan wondered if he should say good night, but the moment slip by all too quickly once she disappeared up the stairway.

* * *

Nolan hadn't told anyone yet, three days and he hadn't said anything. And it was killing him. He whipped out my phone, scrolling through the list of contacts, landing on Emily's number.

He considered her a friend, even though she didn't show him the same. Still he was sticking by her side regardless. He dialed the number and pressed the phone to his ear.

"What, Nolan?" she greeted dropping, her socialite persona for him.

"Ems, I have to tell you something important" He walked across the stretch of the pool, dipping his foot into the water.

"Is it about the Grayson's?"

"No, it's about me. I need to see you."

"Just tell me Nolan."

"I have a daughter," he repeated, "I have a daughter, her name's Rebecca."

"How is that possible Nolan? Are you sure you're not being conned?" Emily asked, as she walked into her kitchen refilling her mug with hot water and tea.

"Her mom, Aimee, she's an old girlfriend from seventeen years ago, she's in the hospital. I found out she had a daughter a few days ago."

"So, you're taking care of her daughter, while her mother recovers?" He nodded, exhaling, if he knew about her daughter before, maybe things would have been different.

"Yeah, and so far she hates my guts."

"You haven't told her anything about _me_ have you?" She asked sternly.

Nolan laughed, "No, Ems I haven't told her anything about us."

"There is no _us_, Nolan, you're not a part of this" she remarked, "Look, I have to go meet with Ashley." He smiled knowing she was referring to the annual mother and daughter tea. Which he planned to attend to see her newest work, "You can come over later."

"Thanks Ems." The line replied in silence.

* * *

Becca walked to the front door of the mansion, she wanted to go out, she needed something other than the walls to stare at.

"Where are you headed off to?" Nolan appeared from the patio looking chipper.

"I'm going to the beach. I need some air." She folded her arms over her chest ready to protest.

Nolan shook his head, holding his hands in surrender, "I'm meeting a friend near the beach. You want a ride?"

Becca cocked her head to the side, "You know I'm seventeen right?"

"I know," He took his keys from the inn table and headed for the door, "The closest bus is three miles down the mountain, and it's pretty hot outside. But it's your choice."

"Just drop me off at the beach."

* * *

"I thought you said you were going to a bar, God don't tell me you going to parade me around to all of your friends. I feel like I'm nine with braces again." Becca groaned as they walked up to the door of the quant beach house.

"I am, Emily is someone I've known for a while, and she's someone I can trust." He knocked on the door and a few moments later the door swung inwardly and a tall blonde woman stepped out from the threshold. Every strand of her blonde hair perfectly curled her skin flawless. Becca had half a mind to wonder if Emily was a super model.

"Nolan, I've been expecting you," Emily turned to Becca smile on her face "I'm Emily Thorne" She proffered her perfectly manicured hand to her.

"I'm Rebecca Thompson," she introduced forcing a smile.

"Thompson?" Emily glanced to Nolan.

"Her mother was someone I dated a while back."

"My mom left him and she had me before his NolCorp days." Becca added, folding her arms over her chest, giving Nolan a glare, "I wonder why she didn't just come out and say she was pregnant, it wasn't like she was doing you any favors."

"Where is your mother?"

"She's in the hospital; she was involved in a car accident four days ago." Becca breathed trying to fight back the memory.

Emily placed a hand on Becca's shoulder, "I'm so sorry." Nolan was surprised at the genuine concern in Emily's voice. Becca dropped her shoulders letting out a breath of air, "What can you do?" she laughed half-heartedly.

Emily smiled sympathetically, and motioned for them to go inside. Seemed like every home that she walked into today came out from a Better Gardens and Home magazine. Becca walked around the beach house admiring the décor. Nolan and Emily stood off by the back door, taking in hushed tones as a tea kettle bubbled on the stove. As she stood there, every now and then, she could feel Emily's eyes on her, like she was studying her features, trying to feel her out.

Becca shifted around the living-room and stopped at a painting easel tucked in the corner of the room. She walked over to it admiring the painting of a red boat on calm seas half of the blank canvas.

"That's amazing."

"You like it? It's not quite finished yet," Emily appeared beside her, with a tray of iced tea, and took one. "I think it's missing something." she sipped her tea and placed it on the table next to the easel.

Becca couldn't see it; there was something about a painting that was half finished that just felt right.

As the three of them walked out of the beach house, Emily glanced to Nolan.

"That's a lot of responsibility; sure you know what you're doing?"

Nolan turned to Becca, who was waiting by the car, "They don't come with training manuals now days?"

Nolan thought he saw just a hint of a smile on her face, as she moved back to the door, "Good luck Nolan."

He was going to need it.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Becca groaned in annoyance, "The beach is completely packed." Every inch of the beach was overrun with tourist and locals alike, soaking up the sun in their swimsuits.

"You could just go to one of the events on the pier." Nolan suggested as they walked up to a small tavern at the edge of the pier.

Becca shook her head, "Forget it; I'll just go with you to meet your friend." She pulled the door open of the tavern, a blast of hot, moist air greeting her face. She clutched the edge of a bar stool as an older sweaty man zoomed past her. For a minute, she wondered if it was even worth fighting her way into the sauna of sweat and heat as a plan b. She wasn't surprised at the crowds; it was tourist season after all. Spotting a vacant bench by the end of the pool table, she took a seat, and placed her beach bag on the table. Glad that this spot was cooler than the rest as a ceiling fan blew cool air in her direction.

"Sorry for the wait, we're really crowded today." A boy with shaggy brown hair in a black t-shirt walked up to her, pulling a pad of paper from his apron, "What can I get you?"

"This is just as bad as Brooklyn in rush hour, I'll take a coke." she reached into her bag pulling out a few dollar bills.

He scribbled down the order and took her cash, shooting her a friendly grin. Just as he walked away, Nolan came up to them, "Hey, Declan, you know where Jack is?"

"He might be in the back; I'll see if I can find him." Declan left disappearing into the swarm of sweaty people. Nolan slid into the seat across from her; she couldn't help but notice how much he stood out from the rest of the people with his polo and shorts. She had on a simple pair of capris and tunic shirt.

"You always get dressed up to go to a bar?" she pointing to his polo.

"Not usually, I have a party to get to." He fiddled with a straw wrapper on the table.

"Thanks for the heads up."

"You wanted to go?"

"No," she exclaimed, "thanks for not inviting me. From the_ Twitter_ updates, it seems most of the elite Hampton teens attending don't want to go either."

The guy from before appeared with her drink, and an older guy with wavy brown hair in a blue plaid shirt followed behind him.

"Nolan, what can I get you?"

Nolan motioned over to Becca and 'Jack' followed his gaze "I could use the bartender's ear. Jack this is Becca, my daughter."

Jack glanced from Nolan to Becca, completely stunned.

"How do you have a kid Nolan?" Jack asked.

Nolan looked around like he wanted to make sure no one was listening to the conversation,

"Look it's complicated, could we talk?" he pleaded.

"It's not that complicated really; my mom left you pregnant and she had me. Now you're trying to make amends with her. End of story." Becca snapped before taking a sip of her soda. Nolan felt a stab to his heart at her words.

"Hey, Declan, where are you going? We need all the help we can get" Jack glanced to the entrance.

Declan stopped at the door and turned to the three of them like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I'm going out." He said obviously, rolling his skateboard back and forth with his foot, "besides, we've got in handled with the rest of the staff, and rush hours over in a few minutes."

"That doesn't mean you can skip out on me when you feel like it Dec." Jack snapped, walking over to him.

He stammered, "I have a thing I need to do."

"What's that?"

"Declan's going to show me around the town." Becca interjected, standing up and walking over to them. Like she really wanted to sit here and listen to Nola talk about whatever, came her to talk about. She wanted to go to the beach or do something other than this and this guy seemed to be a way out. Nolan and Jack looked at her incredulously.

"Yeah, she's new to town and I figured I'd show her around." Declan glanced to Becca expectantly, she gave him a smile and Declan turned to Jack, "You know, bring on the Montauk charm."

Jack sighed in defeat, "Fine, but you're on dish duty tonight."

"Sure." Declan said, uninterested as he made his way for the door opening it for Becca and rushed out.

* * *

"Thank you, my brother's been on my case all week." Declan trailed off as he pushed off of his skateboard.

"I should be thanking you; I didn't want to stay another minute in there with Nolan." Becca smiled, walking along with Declan as he glided on his skateboard. He pushed off going faster and attempted a heel flip; she caught up with him, a grin formed on her face as her eyes caught his.

"You're not good at hiding it."

"What are you talking about?" He skated around her in circles and did another kick flip. Earning glares and scowls from a mother as she held her daughter's hand closer to her as they walked past them.

Becca laughed, "You have _'I'm in love'_ written all over your face dude."

After a beat Declan glanced up to her, "She's just girl who showed up at the bar, but she's out of my league."

"If she really likes you dude, then 'leagues' shouldn't really matter."

He laughed, "Whoa, I'm getting love advice, and I don't even know your name."

"I'm Rebecca, you can call me Becca." She glanced to the beach and back to Declan,

"Hey, Declan I know we just met, but mind if I tag along with you? I don't really know anything in Montauk and I'm not really keen on going back there with Nolan."

Declan seemed to mull it over for a few minutes, before saying, "Sure? I'm heading downtown to get something done and heading over to a skate park."

"I can inline skate, you guys roller skate in Montauk or are you a bunch of surfers and skateboarders?"

* * *

Nolan had told Jack everything. It felt like what friends should do, talk about their past relationships and share advice.

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked after Nolan finished talking, the bar was quieting down now.

"Just roll with the punches."

Jack placed a hand on Nolan's shoulder; the sandy blond glanced to the sailor, unaccustomed to the physical closeness. "If you need anything, just let me know." Jack reassured him.

Nolan smiled, Jack was an alright guy, he felt like he could be himself around him. Jack wasn't like other people he'd met in the Hamptons, he didn't stand Nolan because of how many zeroes he had in his bank account - he'd tried that to no avail - Jack was genially offering him a hand.

"I have to get going man," Jack shifted from the bench, taking a tray of glasses from the table across from him, "you two should come down sometime, door's always open."

Nolan glanced down to his cell-phone, the reminder for Emily's big show. He moved from the bench to the front entrance, and spun around on his loafers to the bartender.

"Hey, Jack, you mind keeping this info on the down low? I don't want the whole of Montauk knowing about it."

Jack nodded, "Sure."

* * *

If there was one thing that Nolan had to admire about Emily was that she wasn't one to hold back. He wished he had some popcorn as he watched the unfolding of The Queen raged hell up the therapist. As the Queen and her lackeys spilled out from the hive, he wondered if Becca would want to go to social events like these. She didn't seem like she wanted to, he didn't either to be honest. But nothing was better than watching another one of Emily's plans go viral. As he sat there watching the show his phone rang, flipping it open, his stomach swelled at the sight of the hospital number.

"Hello Mr. Ross, this is Dr. Brooks."

" , good news I hope."

"I'll do you better than that; Ms. Thompson has regained consciousness, I'm having her moved out of ICU."

Nolan clutched the phone silently thanking whatever deity that was watching Aimee to keep at it.

"When can I see her?"

"Tomorrow if you'd like."

"Thank you Dr. Brooks."

"Of course, Mr. Ross."

Hanging up, Nolan felt like dancing a jig right there. Maybe things were going to look up for him after all.


End file.
